


Nothing Left But to Confess

by littlewonder



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Aziraphale confesses his love. Crowley already knew.





	Nothing Left But to Confess

“Crowley,” said Aziraphale, “I love you.”

Crowley looked at him softly. “I know.”

“You do?”

“Yes, of course I do. We’ve both known, haven’t we? All these past millenia, we’ve been in love with each other, haven’t we?”

“Well, yes,” said Aziraphale.

“But Heaven and Hell always got in the way.”

“Yes.”

“But not anymore.”

“No.”

“Well then, I might as well tell you ― simply for your sake, mind you, nothing more ― that I love you, too.”

“Oh,” smiled Aziraphale. “Should I say thank you?”

“Might as well. No one to stop you anymore.”

Aziraphale grinned. “Thank you, Crowley.”

“You’re welcome, angel.”


End file.
